Hooked On A Feeling
by ValarMorghulisDohaeris
Summary: Serena Holland was a survivor. When the outbreak started she took her son and hightailed it out of the city, she met a group of survivors that took her and her boy in and cared for them, clothed and fed them. When on a run to Atlanta with a few other members of the group she meets Officer Rick Grimes and her whole world is turned upside down once again.
1. Chapter 1

Serena gazed at the people around her, each one of them chatting and laughing with each other except for the Dixon brothers who preferred to keep to themselves unless they had something nasty to say.

She had never been so relieved in her life to know someone, if she hadn't of met Lori and her son Carl on the highway then there's no telling what would have happened to her and her little boy. With the world the way it was, everything was an uncertainty. You didn't know if you'd live to see the next day or end up like one of those things...There was no other way to describe them. They were once people but what made a person a person was long gone, these things couldn't recognise a family member from a meal. They had no thought, no concept, all they did was wander round aimlessly looking for fresh meat to sink their teeth into.

Serena looked down at her son, who was curled up in between her outstretched legs, his head resting against her stomach. She ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, smiling to herself when she heard his light snores. He was her only hope in this gone to shit world, he provided innocence and laughter that kept her going. He was the reason she lived. She knew that if anything happened to her, then the people around her would look after him as if he was their own. These people were reliable.

"Hey," She heard a voice whisper to her left, startling her from her thoughts. She turned to look at the owner of the voice which turned out to be Glenn, who was smiling at her. Glenn was of Korean descent, with black hair that was constantly covered by a baseball cap and dark eyes. He was always optimistic, always looking on the bright side. He was a valued member of the group, he knew Atlanta well and was very quick on his feet, Serena often found herself going on runs with him into the city seeing as she was the only one who could keep up with his speed.

Her and Glenn were quite close seeing as they were very close in age, along with Amy. They were often underestimated by the older group members but they quickly proved themselves when under pressure.

"Hey Glenn." She returned his smile with a warm one of her own causing him to blush slightly. Glenn often turned into a stuttering idiot when in the presence of a pretty girl and Serena was definitely beautiful.  
>"How are you doing? How's the little man?" Glenn was one of her favourite members of the group, he was always looking out for Serena and her son and she often found Glenn and her son running around playing games. She was grateful to Glenn as other members of the group seemed to just brush off the fact that her son was still a toddler and needed to be entertained.<p>

"We're good, just tired I guess." She smiled sadly, running her hand through her son's hair again. It was very rare that anyone got a peaceful nights sleep these days. Glenn gave her a sympathetic smile, Serena probably had it the worst with a very young son to constantly worry over.  
>"If you want, I can, uh, put the little man to bed for you." He stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.<p>

Serena smiled at him softly, kissing his cheek lightly.  
>"Thank you Glenn, I'd appreciate it." Glenn stuttered out a 'no problem,' his face bright red as he gathered the little boy in his arms, carful not to jolt him and walked to the tent Serena and her son shared.<br>Serena allowed her self a moment to relax, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes. She let out a soft sigh as the heat of the flames from the campfire licked at her exposed skin.

"Listen up, guys!" Shane's commanding voice broke through her peaceful bliss. She cracked her eyes open to look at the unofficial leader of the group. Shane had really stepped up to the plate and kept the group alive, he organised jobs and runs into the city to keep them all fed and cared for. His whole aura screamed leader from his muscular frame to his authoritative voice. Shane was handsome, there was no denying it, but Serena could tell that there was something going on between Shane and Lori.

"We're runnin' low on supplies and we ain't gonna last much longer. So, we need a few of ya to volunteer to go into the city on a supply run."  
>"I'll go." Said Andrea immediately, always eager to prove herself to the group. Her sister Amy looked at her in shock, not willing to believe that her older sister was so eager to risk her life.<br>"I'm coming too, my kids desperately need new clothes." Came Morales' accented voice as he pulled his son and daughter closer to him. His wife, Miranda, frowned and him, silently praying that she would not lose him.  
>One by one, Jacqui, T-Dog, Glenn, and Merle volunteered. Everyone was reluctant about letting the older Dixon join them, he was unstable but they knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.<br>"What about you, Serena?" Shane asked, looking at the young woman questioningly.  
>Serena was debating on going or not, her and Eli were in desperate need of new clothes and she needed to find Eli a suitable coat for the fast approaching winter but on the other hand, she didn't want to leave her boy on his own with a chance that she might not return. But, looking at the people around her, especially Dale and Carol, she knew they'd look after him.<p>

"Yeah, I'm in."

As the night wore on, the group slowly dispersed, heading to their tents for the night withthe exception of Dale who was perched on top of the RV for the start of his shift on watch.

Serena quietly entered her tent, zipping it shut after her. Eli was cuddled up with his ratty teddy bear in the sleeping bag he and Serena shared. She silently undressed, leaving her in her panties and tank top before climbing into the sleeping bag with her son. As if sensing her presence, Eli rolled over so that he was facing her and snuggled into her side. Serena let out a soft sigh, and wrapped her arms around him.  
>"I love you, little man." She whispered in his ear before drifting off to sleep.<p>

As dawn broke the next day, Serena was already awake and packing her backpack with supplies that she needed for the run. Her trusty throwing knives were in their holster strapped to her belt. Before the outbreak she wouldn't be caught dead with such violent weapons but as time went on she learnt that these knives could save her life, so she familiarised herself with them.

She was in the process of tying her long brown hair in a ponytail when a rustling of material caught her attention, she looked at Eli who had sat up in the sleeping bag and was rubbing his tired eyes with his tiny fists. "Mommy?" He looked around in confusion when he couldn't spot her,  
>"I'm here, baby." She said softly, hurriedly finishing off her ponytail and crouching in front of him. His large blue eyes looked up at her and a large grin spread across his face, he flung his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.<br>"Mommy!" He exclaimed happily, causing Serena to laugh. Ever since the outbreak Eli had become somewhat overly attached to her, but it was expected. She was the only thing constant in his life and he clung to that in his confusion.  
>"Eli, baby. Mommy has to go somewhere today and I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll be back, I promise." Said Serena, pulling back and placing her hands on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.<br>His lip quivered as his eyes started watering, "Oh, baby boy." Serena breathed, pulling him into her arms once again. "Dale and Carol will look after you while I'm gone, baby. You'll be okay."

"Dale!" Serena called, when she spotted the old man fiddling under the hood of his trusty RV. Dale looked up at the sound of his name, seeing the young woman approaching him with a backpack slung on her back and her son resting on her hip.  
>"Now, little lady, what can I do for you?" He said with a kind smile on his weathered face, his pale blue eyes twinkling.<br>"I understand if you don't want to because it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could watch Eli while I'm gone?" Serena asked nervously, as Eli nuzzled his head in her neck.  
>"Of course, little lady. I'd be happy to."<br>"Oh, thank you so much Dale!" She gushed happily, handing over her little boy to the old man. Eli sniffled as Dale settled him in his arms, Serena's heart ached at the sight of her heartbroken boy.  
>"I'll be back soon, baby." Serena promised, placing a lingering kiss on his forehead.<br>"I love you mommy." Eli whispered,  
>"I love you too baby."<p>

Quickly and quietly the group made their way towards an abandoned clothes shop in the middle of the city, killing any lone walkers with their knives and blunt weapons. Guns were their last resort as the noise attracted more walkers.

Hurriedly they piled into the shop, barricading the glass doors behind them to prevent any walkers from getting in as they rummaged for supplies. They all spread out around the shop, searching for whatever they needed.  
>Serena made her way the the kids section, rummaging through the piles of clothes that were left. She spotted a few pairs of jeans and shirts that were near enough Eli's size and stuffed them in her backpack before continuing to look for a winter coat for the young boy.<p>

"Serena," She heard Glenn call, she looked at him and saw him holding something in his hands. As she got closer to him she realised that he was holding a coat, perfect for Eli.  
>"I, uh, know you've been looking for one for when it starts getting cold and I though Eli might like this one." Said Glenn, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as he nervously looked at the ground.<br>Serena took the coat from his hands and felt the thick material, it was perfect. She quickly stuffed it in her bag before wrapping her arms around Glenn's neck and kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Thank you, Glenn. It means a lot." She whispered in his ear. Hesitantly, Glenn wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, his cheeks flaming hot.<p>

"Well, looky here. China man got himself a girlfriend." Came Merle Dixon's obnoxious voice. The pair hurriedly pulled away from each other and looked at the man who was leaning against a clothes rack, a sneer on his face.  
>Merle was a large man and a typical redneck. He had short greying hair, an ugly face with a personality to match. He was outspoken, unlike his younger brother Daryl.<br>"Say lil' lady, how about ol' Merle here shows you what it's like to be with a real man." He leered at her, Serena shuddered in disgust.  
>"No thanks, I'd rather not risk getting an STD."<br>"Why you little-" He was cut off by a loud gunshot ringing through the air. Everyone froze, looked at each other and ran to the stairwell that led to the roof.

"Look, over there." Glenn pointed down at the street where a large number of walkers were closing in on a lone man dressed in a police uniform and Sheriff's hat. They watched as he ran to an abandoned tank at the side of the road and crawled underneath it, the walkers following his every move.  
>Glenn hurried off to do something as Serena watched the scene unfolding in horror.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you. Dumb ass." Serena watched as Glenn fiddled with the walkie talkie in his hand and figured that he somehow managed to get it to broadcast to the radio in the tank. "Hey, you in the tank. Cozy in there?" Serena couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her which caused Glenn to look up at her. When he noticed her watching him, he blushed and cursed himself.

There was nothing but silence from the radio so he tried again, "Hey, are you alive in there?"  
>"Hello? Hello?" A deep southern drawl answered, Serena went over to Glenn and stood by his side to get a better listen.<br>"There you are. You had me wondering."  
>"Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?" The man questioned quickly.<br>"Yeah, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."  
>"There's good news?"<br>"No." Serena smacked Glenn's arm. He looked at her in shock,  
>"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his arm. Serena instantly felt bad and gently batted his hand away and replaced it with her own, rubbing the tender spot soothingly.<p>

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you I'm a little concerned in here." The man's voice interrupted,  
>"Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out."<br>"Not helping, Glenn." Serena hissed quietly in his ear.  
>"Got any advice for me?"<br>"Make a run for it."  
>"That's it? Make a run for it?" The man questioned dubiously.<br>"My way's not as dumb as it sounds," Glenn sounded offended. "You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on the tank but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?"  
>"So far."<br>"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you go now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" Serena looked at Glenn in wonder, sometimes she forgot how smart he actually was.  
>"In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns. Can I get to it?" Serena's blue eyes slid to the bag lying in the road, very close to the walker feeding frenzy going on and she knew if the man chanced it, he definitely wouldn't be coming out of it alive.<br>"Forget the bag, okay? It's not an option." Glenn said, confirming her thoughts. "What do you have on you?"  
>"Hang on," there was silence for a few moments and then, "Yeah. I've got a Beretta with one clip, 15 rounds."<br>"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there."  
>"Hey, what's your name?"<br>"Have you been listening? You're running out of time."  
>"Right."<p>

Serena watched as the hatch of the tank swung open and the man hit the walker on top of the tank in the face with a metal shard.  
>"I'll be back." Glenn told her, before running off.<br>She continued to watch the man on the street below, the other members of the group all doing the same. Stupidly, the man fired at the walkers in his way, the loud noise attracting the attention of the other walkers who had started shuffling after him. Serena's heart was beating frantically and she hoped both the man and Glenn would make it out okay.

Once they lost sight of the man, the group made their way back inside the store, save for Merle who was doing God knows what.  
>In the main building, walkers were pushing against the glass doors, trying to get in. The noise from the man's gun had gave away their position and now they were all in danger. "Shit." Serena hissed under her breath, following Jacqui, Andrea, T-dog, and Morales into the back of the shop.<p>

"I'm back. Got a guest plus four geeks in the alley." Glenn's voice crackled through the radio in Selena's hand. Morales and T-dog volunteered to go out and deal with the walkers, donning protective gear and arming themselves with baseball bats.  
>Serena waited nervously, biting her dirty finger nails, for them to return with Glenn and the unknown man.<br>After a few tense moments, the four men joined the women inside. Spotting Glenn unharmed, Selena launched herself into his arms. She wasn't going to lose another person to those freaks, she wouldn't know what she's do if something happened to Glenn. He stumbled backwards at the force, but gained his footing and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was quite surprised about Serena's reaction but pleased.

"You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you." Andrea's angry voice broke them apart. They watched in shock as she pointed a gun in the unsuspecting man's face.  
>"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off." Morales demanded,<br>"Come on, ease up." Jacqui coaxed.  
>"Ease up? You're kidding me, right? We're dead because of this stupid asshole." She spat, not easing from her stance.<br>"Andrea, I said back the hell off." When she didn't move, Morales tried another tactic. "Well, pull the trigger."  
>Andrea faltered, "We're dead...All of us...Because of you."<p>

Serena knew she was right. The gunshots had probably attracted the attention of every walker in a ten mile radius. And it was only a matter of time before the ones outside broke through the fragile glass doors. There was no way out. She would never see her boy again. Her eyes welled up with tears, she had promised him she would be back.

Glenn, noticing the tears in here eyes cupped her face in his hands, "Hey. Hey, look at me." He coaxed, Serena lifted her teary eyes to his.  
>"We'll make it out of here, I promise. You, Eli, and I will soon be playing a game of tag. Just you wait." The smile on his face coaxed a teary one from Serena. He kissed her forehead lightly, lips lingering there. Serena's slid shut as a sigh escaped her lips. Glenn really was amazing.<br>"I don't understand." Glenn removed his hands from her face and instead wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side as they looked at the confused man stood in the middle of the room.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." Morales explained, a look of tired frustration on his tanned face.  
>"Every geek for miles around heard you popping off rounds." T-Dog added,<br>"You just rang the dinner bell," Said Andrea bitterly.  
>"Get the picture now?"<br>Suddenly the volume of the walkers rose and they all looked to the front doors. Twenty maybe thirty walkers were all pressed against the doors, trying to get it. The force rattling the glass. A few of the walkers were even trying to smash the glass to get the them.

"Oh God. What the hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea turned to the man,  
>"Trying the flag the helicopter." The group looked at him like he was insane. If there was a helicopter then they would have heard it whilst they were on the roof.<br>"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter." T-dog scoffed.  
>"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things. It happens." Jacqui sympathised. Serena liked Jacqui a lot, she was kind and caring. Always looking out for the interests of others.<br>"I saw it." The man remained adamant.  
>"If there was a helicopter, surely we would have heard it." Serena pitched in for the first time, drawing the man's attention to her. Serena thought the man kinda of reminded her of Carl, Lori's son. They had the same blue eyes and dark hair.<p>

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?  
>"Others? The refugee center?<br>"Yeah, the refugee center. They've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us." Jacqui said sarcastically.  
>T-Dog fiddled with the radio for a moment but there was no signal.<br>"Got no signal. Maybe the roof." T-Dog suggested.  
>A gunshot rang out, the sound reverberating through the air.<br>"Oh no. Is that Dixon?"


End file.
